Guy All the Bad Girls Want
by Invader Nence
Summary: Song Fic... OliverPercy ONE-SHOT!


****

Title: Guy all the Bad Girls Want

****

Author: Invader Nence, formally: Give the World for Mr. Black

****

Series: Harry Potter

****

Rating: PG-13, for swearing and implied slash

****

Pairing: *Oliver/Percy*

****

Spoilers: None 'dat I know of…

****

Warning: Slash implied! Song fic! ^.^

****

Disclaimer: 'da song that I…erm… _modified_…was a song by "Bowling for Soup" called "Girl all the Bad Guys Want"… ~^.^~ I made some minor changes so that I could use it in a slash fic… -^.^- Harry Potter charas and everythin' else I used belongs to the wonderful J.K.! ::Bows:: The best writer to ever cross the earth! ^.^ The idea & song & name are all mine!! Anything else I used that ain't mine… ain't mine! ~^.^~

****

Summary: When Percy Weasley shows up to the first day of college in punk clothes, every girl wants him, and every guy wants to _be_ him. Except one guy, his roommate, Oliver Wood. Wood has another outlook on his best friend. From Oliver's PoV. R&R…

****

Dedication: All to you, my high muse, 'Leesha! I used your name and now 'dis fic is yours!!! ^_^

When Percy first walked into our dorm on that first day of our freshman year of college, I barely recognized him. His normally perfect hair was tousled and his brown eyes shown with excitement. His dark, leather clothes were half-ripped, exposing a muscular torso, that made me want to drool. The spiky black collar around his neck made him seem more aggressive than he ever had at Hogwarts. He had a nose-ring in his left nostril----a simple silver stud, but a nose-ring none the less.

My perfect Percy went punk!

*8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting

T'fin'lly talk to a guy a littler cooler than me

His name is Percy, he's a rocker with a nose-ring

He wears a 2-way but I'm not quite sure what that means*

__

"Oliver!_" He smiled at me and every feeling I had tried to bury came rushing back._

_'Damn! He looks sexy in leather!' I smiled at the thought. "_You look…_" I searched for a moment-appropriate word. 'Ravishing? Delicious? Yum?' "_…great!_"_

"Thanks…you, too! How's that Quidditch goin'?_" he asked, distracted by something._

'Look at him trying to make small-talk! He's so cute!'

"It's OK, I guess…They wanted me to be a Chaser, rather than a Keeper, so I might boycott, but I dunno…_" I shrugged and flashed a brilliant grin. 'Just bein' around you, Perce, makes me feel all gooey inside…among other things…" I sighed, knowing nothing could come of it._

Suddenly, a bunch of gothy seniors stalked into our room.

"Hello, Percy…_" a blonde-streaked brunette smiled at him.  
_

"Hey, girls…_" His voice was sexy and sweet. 'If only he'd use that voice with me!' I thought earnestly. "_What can I do for you today?_"_

I sighed and backed up, sitting on my bed. All his attention left me and went to these girls. I was, once again, a nobody…a background in his busy life…

*And when he walks all the wind blows and the angels sing

He doesn't notice me

'cause he's watchin' wrestlin'

Creamin' over cute girls

Listenin' to rap-metal

Turntables in his eyes*

_'He really does look amazing in that tight fabric!' I thought wildly, soon averting my gaze in case my body surrendered to my wills. I pulled out a random action-thriller book I had packed and tried to read until the girls exited our dorm room. Percy turned to me_

.

"So, Oliver…Did you like Trissy?_"_

I lifted my head from the book I had ceased to read since the second paragraph. "Which one was she?_" I asked nonchalantly._

"Brunette…glasses…cute ass…_" Percy smirked. I had never heard him swear before. I didn't like it, but oddly enough it turned me on. I batted my eyelashes at him but he completely missed it._

*It's like a bad movie

He is lookin' groovy

If you were me then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably

Tryin' to get to the guy all the bad girls want

'cause he's the guy all the bad girls want*

_"_I guess she was OK_," I mumbled, lost in his chocolate brown eyes._

"What? Do you have a girlfriend or something?_" He asked._

"Hm… no_…" My voice was getting softer and less distinct by the syllable._

"Do you like blondes then?_"_

I could actually answer this one intelligently. "No, I like hair…like yours…_" I pointed at his fluffy hair._

He smiled. "Was it the glasses then?_" He answered his own question. "_No, 'Leesha had glasses…_"_

I cringed at the mention of my ex-girlfriend. She was the last girl I had liked before I was attracted to Percy. She had dated Percy behind my back while I was going out with her.

Percy frowned and sat back on his bed. "Oh, sorry…I sometimes forget…It's a different part of my life…I've been trying not to remember those times…_" 'Does that mean that I'm part of a life he wants to forget…?' He looked over at me. "_Do you want some rock music on? It always helps me think…_"_

I shrugged, not really liking it, but not really caring anymore. He put on a MCD (Magic Compact Disk) and the heavy metal guitar rifts filled my mind. I closed my eyes and imagined being at a concert with my love, dancing with him…holding him during a slow song…kissing him…

*He likes the Godsmack and I like the ancient orange

His CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad

He'll never know that I'm the best that he'll never have

And when he walks all the wind blows and the angels sing

He'll never notice me*

_"_Oliver! Wake up!_" I opened my eyes and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Percy leaned over me, mere inches from my face._

"Perce…?_" I asked, groggily._

"Yeah,_" he said, smiling. _"Now we know why you graduated!_" He teased poking me in the side and sending me into a fit of giggling. "_Come on! Get up!_" He pulled my blanket off, revealing my half-dressed body._

He blushed deep scarlet and I smiled. The door burst open and his attention went to our intruders (another group of punk girls) while I pulled my blanket back up. I curled up as I watched him flirt with the visitors.

*'cause he is watchin' wrestlin'

Creamin' over cute girls

Listening to rap-metal

Turntables in his eyes*

_After almost an hour, he ushered the girls out of the room and smiled at me, walking closer and sitting on my bed next to me. "_Oliver!_" His voice was all sing-songy._

"What?!_" I snapped, utterly tired of being ignored, yet loving ever bit of his snog-o-licious body close to me._

"Y'know, Raiku…? Tracy's adopted sister?_" I nodded a brief acknowledgment, not even knowing her. "_God! Isn't she to die for?! She's perfect! She's got a fine ass, she's rich, she drives a gorgeous car and she's all around cute!_" Percy gushed._

"Yeah, she seems perfect,_" I murmured. 'Great…everything I'm not…'_

*He likes'em with a big ass

Race track, season pass

Drivin' in a Trans Am

Doesn't mind a cute woman*

_I buried my head in my pillow and groaned. 'I'm nothing he loves…'_

"What is wrong with you, Oliver? You haven't even looked at all these college girls!_"_

"They haven't looked at me either, Perce!_"_

"Wrong! Trissy really likes you!_" Percy said, matter-of-factly._

"Well, I don't like her, Percy!_"_

_"_Why the hell not! She's perfect for you!_" he snapped at me. This pushed me too far._

"How would you know that? You don't even know me! If you did, you'd know that I don't like Trissy because I'm in love with someone else!_" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, but my beloved redhead just sat there and stared at me blankly._

*It's like a bad movie

He is lookin' groovy

If you were me then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably

Tryin' to get to the guy all the bad girls want

'cause he's the guy all the bad girls want*

_"_What? Who?_" he asked, the blank stare still on his face._

"No one you know,_" I lied._

"Fine," he pouted. "Don't tell me…_" He walked back over to his own bed and threw his headphones on. Closing his yes, he relaxed on his stomach._

His skin-tight clothing accented every muscle on his body and his hair fell casually around his face. It was all I could not to pounce on him right then

.

'Damn that body!' I felt tears emerging and I tried to fight them, make them go away. 'Like I did with my feelings for Percy…'

My heart was crushed, stepped on. I just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up.

*There he goes again with leather on and messed-up red-blonde hair

He broke my heart, I wanna be sedated

All I wanted was to see him naked*

_I watched his graceful body limp as he drifted off to dreamland._

'I would change the world for him…change…hmmmm… If you can't beat'em, join'em…' I pushed myself off of my bed and gathered some supplies. This was going to take some work.

*Now I'm watchin' wrestlin'

Creamin' over cute girls

Listenin' to rap-metal

Turntables in my eyes*

__

"Hey, Perce! Wake up!_" He groaned and sat up, a dazed look on his face. "_Look!_"_

I spun around, showing off my new look---dark sarcastic clothing, a jewel-studded collar, hair that looked like I had been in a windstorm, and ring-covered hands.

"Hmmmm…Oliver? Is that you?_" He rubbed his eyes._

"Yup…_" I grinned. "_What do you think?_"_

Thick, hoarse laughter filled the dorm room as Percy cackled. "What were you thinking?!_" The smile faded from my face and tears came to my eyes. My love, the same love that had changed so much since the moment I fell in love with him, was laughing at me._

"Fine!_" I grabbed my cloak and yanked the door open, storming out._

"Oliver…?_"_

*I don't have a big ass

And I ain't got no season pass

All I got's a moped, moped, moped…*

I made my way to the courtyard, mulling over what had just happened. 'Why me? Perce…I gave everything for you…' I breathed deeply.

'I give up…You changed, so can I…Good-bye, Percy…' I shed a few last tears for my lost love, but then walked briskly back to the dorm to pack my things. I needed a fresh start…

*It's like a bad movie

He is lookin' groovy

If you were me then you'd be

Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"

As I fail miserably

Tryin' to get to the guy all the bad girls want

'cause he's the guy all the bad girls want*

Review, please! This one actually turned out OK! Yay! Tell me what'cha think!!! ~^_^~


End file.
